A Valentines Dream Come True
by EchidnaPower
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and a certain redheaded Gym Leader is finally getting to enjoy it with the boyfriend of her dreams. During their time together, they get into a little discussion about dreams, and Ash doesn't wanna tell her his! So to get him to spill, she tells him her dreams...when she finally learns Ash's dream...will both their dreams come true?


**EXTRA NOTE: Finally got some time off from my hectic schedule, and I decided that I'd switch back to the old format. I'd rather not make a whole collection of them, I'll just leave the stories as their own independent titles. So EP's Oneshot Collection will be gone very soon, but the stories themselves will be there as their own individual titles.**

**I know I said I was done with Pokeshipping for now, but circumstances (a contest...heh) persuaded me to write AAML one more time before switching out. At any rate, this story was written originally for the sole purpose of being a contest entry on deviantART, however seeing that it's Taiyou's birthday today (she's the one who wanted me to write this collection of stories), I decided I'd make it a birthday present to her! So...with that being said...I****_really_****hope she likes this story. I own nothing except what I wrote!****  
**_

"Wow Ash, you're going all out for this!" Misty Waterflower, Gym Leader of Cerulean City and one of the strongest and most respected Gym Leaders in all of Kanto, was taking Valentine's Day off to spend it with her boyfriend of two months, Ash Ketchum...and as far as Misty was concerned, it was about time it happened.

"Nah, not really." The Pokémon trainer replied as he dug their umbrella into the sand. "I just figured it'd be nice if you got outta that stuffy old Gym and got some fresh air and sunshine for a change, and since you like the beach so much, I just thought this was the best place to take you."

"Well technically, _I'm _taking _you_," the redhead turned to grin playfully at him. _"You _got your license suspended."

"Look, I swear that mailbox came outta _nowhere!_"

"Well in either case, you chose well Mr. Pokémon Master." Misty took a deep breath of sea air and spread her arms out to soak in the sun's rays. Just being out here both energized and relaxed the redheaded water-trainer, it had been such a long time since she'd been able to take a day off and go to the beach, the only reason she was able to today was because the Gym pool had sprung a leak the day before and the repairman wouldn't be able to come until tomorrow, so upon hearing that, she called Ash and the two made plans to meet on Valentine's Day. "Ahh, I love that ocean air."

"Knew you would." Ash chuckled and laid down their blanket, and upon finishing he plopped down onto it, kicking up sand in the process. "Sure is nice to relax, that new region I'm going through is _way _too spread out. Maybe I should take breaks from my journey more often." He said as he made himself comfortable.

Misty looked back and smiled at her new boyfriend. "I definitely wouldn't mind _that._" She giggled.

Ha ha, I _bet _you wouldn't." Ash smirked and waved for Misty to come and join him on the blanket. Misty of course was more than happy to oblige, any time she could be close to Ash made her heart swell with love. The redhead laid down next to him and snuggled up to him, much to Ash's delight. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of you being close to me Mist." He said tenderly.

"It's hard to believe that two months ago you showed up at the Gym stammering and babbling like you _were_ two months old." Misty laughed at the remembrance.

"Hey, in my defense, it's not like I was used to those feelings, I mean I saw you on TV, saw how strong you'd become, and all those old memories just came _flooding _into my brain. And once it started it wouldn't stop, you wouldn't get outta my head! I mean, I thought about you, _dreamt _about you!"

"Which by the way you _still _refuse to tell me about."

Ash sighed, why had he brought that up again? It was hard enough to get Misty to drop that subject the _first _time he mentioned it. "Misty…why do you need to know what I dreamt about?"

Misty sat up and frowned down at Ash. _"I _can't understand why you _won't _tell me even though we've been together officially for two months!"

Ash grinned. "Was there an _unofficial _time we were together?" The grin disappeared when Misty's frown remained.

"Don't try to change the subject Ash Ketchum!" she pointed at him accusingly. "The _only _justification for not telling me would be if your dreams were inappropriate, and if I recall you were _very _adamant about denying that assumption, so were you _lying _to me?"

Ash leaned up against his arm and put on a determined frown. "No, I _wasn't _lying."

"Then I don't see the problem here! Tell me what you dreamt! I should have a right to know, they _were_ about _me _after all!"

Ash flopped back down and smacked his palm against his face, covering his eyes. "There's no _problem_ Mist…it's just…_embarrassing_ as all get out. I'm no good at this mushy talk, you know that!"

Misty shook her head and removed Ash's hand from his face, forcing him to look at her. "If I tell you some of _my _dreams, will you tell me _yours?"_

Ash gave her a deadpan look. "Dreams about being a water Pokémon Master don't measure up to what you're looking for."

In response, Misty dropped Ash's hand back onto his face and crossed her arms. "That's _not _what I meant." she hissed. Ash lifted his hand and looked at her again. "I have dreams about _you, _you know. And unlike _you, _I'm not ashamed to tell you about it."

"Then you got a deal Mist," Ash covered his eyes with his arm. "You tell me _yours,_ and I'll tell you _mine."_

Misty smiled with satisfaction and laid back down next to Ash, resting her head on his free arm. "My dreams usually all start the same way…I find myself in a grassy area, doing some fishing by a nearby lake…but all it ever does is remind me about how much I miss you when you're on your journey, and how much I wish I could have you with me…and then…I'll get a bite! And you wanna know what it is I usually catch?"

"A Magikarp?" Ash snickered.

Misty flicked Ash's nose at that response. "That was a rhetorical question Ketchum." Misty shifted and tried to get more comfortable, Ash's arm was proving to be problematic as far as being a pillow was concerned. "Could you bend your elbow for me?"

Ash raised an eyebrow and just decided to comply, and once he did, Misty snuggled into the crook of his arm and sighed contentedly. "Comfy?"

"Very." Misty then went back to recalling her dream, "Now where was I? Oh yeah, the bite…" Misty seemed to drift off into her own little world now. "I'll get a bite, and it'll tug _really _hard! In fact, I usually have to fight to not get dragged into the water! But eventually, I'll be able to wrestle my catch out of the water…and lo and behold…"

"Lo and behold'?" Ash snickered at the redhead's terminology. Misty flicked him again. "Ow…"

"Strike two Ash, don't make me mad ok? I'd like to _enjoy _this moment."

"Ok ok." Ash laughed. "I'll stop now, I promise."

Misty eyeballed him for a moment before continuing. "Anyway…I'd reel in my catch…and…it's you. Ash Ketchum, little ten year old rookie Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum, clutching a hurt Pikachu like the protective kind of guy you are." Misty took a moment to steal a glance at Ash, and he seemed to all of a sudden be interested, much to her delight. "I'd call you by name, and you'd look at me like I'm crazy or something, probably wondering how I – a total stranger – would know your name. And just like when we first met, you steal my bike and take off down the road without even acknowledging me. I'd chase after you, and moments later I'll find myself at the Pokémon Center, and you're there with Brock, who all of a sudden is my height since he's young again too, but you both see me as the Misty I used to be, and you ask where I've been…I'd shrug, because just moments ago you didn't even recognize me. Then out of the blue, you'd challenge me to a battle, and you run outside with Pikachu perched on your shoulder…"

"Sounds like me alright." Ash chuckled.

Misty laughed as well and shifted over so she was closer to her boyfriend. "When I go outside, all of a sudden you're a little taller! You're wearing your Hoenn outfit, and you're having a battle with May with the more adult Brock that I'm used to officiating it. You and Pikachu defeat May, and when you turn around to cheer, you see me, and you all of a sudden seem to blank out…I'm about to question what's going on, when you run up to me and give me a huge hug…saying it's great to see me again after so long. I hug you back and close my eyes, and after a few moments, I open my eyes to see that now you're almost _my _height! Wearing your Sinnoh outfit! It's like going through a few years in just a few minutes! I was watching you grow up from the little kid I used to know back into the man I know you as now all over again…and it was honestly amazing…and at the same time disheartening."

Ash gave her a questioning glance. "Why?"

"Well...because I wasn't there to grow up _with _you!" Misty shifted again so she could snuggle into Ash's chest, trying to find some comfort as she brought some very sad memories back to the surface. "You can't know what it's like to lose your childhood the way I did Ash, my childhood ended the first day I took over as Gym Leader. From the moment we separated, I knew I was an adult, because I had _no choice."_ She shook her head and took a deep breath to regain her composure. "I grew up way too fast, meanwhile _you _got to keep doing what you do best…train and battle Pokémon, travel the world, make friends…and all the while I would dream about you, and every time I saw you the dreams would build on each other, making me long to be with you more and more…every Valentine's Day I would wish that you would show up at my door and tell me how much you cared…but you never did. Singles Awareness Day is what I would call today; this is the first time I've been able to really enjoy this day in particular."

"Misty…don't take this the wrong way but…why did you wait for _me _of all people?" he gestured towards her with his free hand. "I mean…you're _beautiful, _there's _no way _that there weren't other guys looking to be your boyfriend."

"Oh there _were,_" Misty chuckled dryly. "But I didn't _want _anyone else. Oh sure, there were a few nice guys, Georgio in particular, I told you about him…but none of them were you."

Ash frowned and wrapped his arms around the redhead, his chest now feeling tight due to the revelation that he'd hurt her this way. "I'm sorry Misty." He said softly, "I wish I would've known a long time ago what I know now, I wish I could've understood love back then when it really mattered…I can't change the past, all I can do is influence the future as best as I can."

Misty looked up at her boyfriend with bluish-green eyes damp with tears that had begun to form, but hearing him say that had mended the hurt a little bit, and she tightened her grip on him and snuggled her face back into his chest. "I love you so much Ash, you know that?"

"Of course I do. And I want _you _to know that the feeling is more than mutual…" Ash rubbed the Gym Leader's back and was actually able to feel her relax in his embrace. "You know something Mist, when I look at you, I still see the same girl I used to hang out with when we were kids, on the inside, y'know? You may have had to grow up a little earlier than I did, but when I'm with you, I still see us as the kids we used to be, just…a little closer than before."

She looked up at him again. "You really think so?"

"Yeah Mist," Ash kissed the redhead's forehead and smiled. "I do."

Misty was just about to reciprocate Ash's loving gesture, but then her eyes widened when she came to a realization. "Hey! Hold on a sec Ash Ketchum, you're not gonna hug and kiss your way out of our deal," she poked a finger into the trainer's chest. "Pay up! What's your dream?!"

Ash sighed. "Ok Mist…a deal's a deal. But before I do that, lemme get the picnic basket from the car, I'm kinda hungry." Ash got up and jogged off to the parking lot where Misty's car was.

"You better spill as soon as you get back!" Misty sat up and looked back at the ocean, eagerly awaiting the return of her skittish boyfriend.

Once Ash got to Misty's car, he opened the trunk and found the picnic basket his mom had packed for the two before Misty picked him up, "Ok Mist…" Ash took a deep breath and took out a special item that he had hidden in the basket, and taped it to a message that he was now writing for her, "You wanna know my dream? You got it." Once he finished writing the message, Ash grabbed the basket and hurried back to the blanket, and plopped down behind the redhead who yelped at the sudden appearance. "Sorry." Ash said sheepishly.

"You can apologize with your dream."

"Ok…um… turn your head and close your eyes." Ash suddenly got very nervous, if Misty obliged, there would definitely be no going back. Misty looked at him strangely for just a moment, but she did oblige and closed her eyes, turning her head away from Ash. _"Here goes…"_ Ash wrapped one arm around Misty's slender waist and the other under her opposite arm, holding his message in his hand. "Ok…open up."

Misty opened her eyes and she was greeted by a piece of paper being held by Ash. "A…piece of paper?" She said, taking a hold of it.

"Here," Ash took a hold of the hand Misty was using to hold his note and shared her grip on it, "My dream is written on it." Misty's eyes widened at that. "I'll read it out loud for you." Ash scooted closer to the redhead so that her back was pressed against his body. "My dreams are a lot like yours, in fact they're unbelievably so…just like in your dreams, I keep changing, but one thing is always constant…it's you. You don't grow up; you don't change, because to me, you've never changed. You're still the same Misty Waterflower that I've loved from day one, even if I didn't know it then. Your body may have changed, but your heart is the same, and when I see you, _my_ heart goes sky high. And from this point on, I want you to be mine, for now and forevermore."

Misty's eyes had begun to water about halfway through the message, but now they were flowing freely, just as her heart was overflowing with a feeling of love and passion for the boy turned man behind her. This nineteen year old man had written such a touching and passionate note, she simply couldn't believe it. She turned her head towards him and beamed brightly. "Ash, that was _beautiful." _But then the smile vanished and a thoughtful expression took its place. The last words Ash had read sounded like he was trying to say something. "Ash…that message almost sounds like a proposal, do you know that?"

"Well…as a matter of fact…" Ash blushed deeply, and smiled when he saw Misty's eyes widen and heard her gasp. "Turn the paper around."

Misty slowly looked back at the valentine and turned it over, and sure enough, taped to the paper was a beautiful engagement ring, and that was enough to make Misty start to cry even more. "Ash…" she breathed as she removed the ring and placed it into her palm.

"We've been boyfriend and girlfriend for only two months, but we've been best friends for almost as long as I can remember, so there's no doubt in my mind that you're the one and only girl for me…Misty…will you marry me?"

Misty looked at Ash, and then the ring, and then at Ash again, she wanted to pinch herself and make sure this wasn't another one of her dreams, but she was afraid that she would wake up if this _was _a dream, so she decided against it. Misty instead stroked Ash's cheek to see if he would suddenly dissolve or change…much to her happiness, all she felt was the warmth coming from his blushing cheeks…this was real. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes I will." Misty wrapped her arms around Ash and hugged him as tightly as she could, and she wanted to squeal at the top of her lungs as she did so.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd say yes just like that." Ash gave a watery chuckle as his own emotions began to boil over. "I really thought it was too soon…but you were insistent on knowing my dream."

"You mean," she pulled back and regarded him with wide eyes. "Your dream about me…was _marrying _me?"

"Yeah…I wanted to wait a little longer but…hey, it worked out." Ash exhaled with relief, and then he snapped his fingers as he suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah! I forgot to give you something!" Ash started rummaging through the basket. "I know that this can't measure up to the ring or anything, but it _is _Valentine's Day…so…here ya go!" Ash went back to the same position he was in when he gave her the note, just so he could have her close to him again, and handed her the valentine.

"Wow," Misty giggled. "Just when I thought it couldn't get any better!" Misty put the ring on her finger and admired the precious gem in the sun for a moment, and then took the valentine and read its message. "You've raised me since the day I was born…" Misty raised an eyebrow. "And I wouldn't have turned out the way I am if it weren't for you, thanks for loving me all these years…"

"What?!" Ash snatched the valentine from Misty's hand and read it for himself. "Oh no!" he face-palmed. "I grabbed the wrong valentine!"

"So that means…" Misty had to hold in her laughter. "Your _mom _is at home right now reading _my _valentine?"

"Yeah…it was a lot…mushier I guess…" he sighed. "Sorry Mist, I'll make the switch when you take me home."

"Oh, let her have it." Misty waved a hand dismissively and wrapped her arms back around her boyfriend. "I already _have _the greatest gift of all…thanks for making my best dream come true Ash."

Ash returned the hug with interest. "And thank _you _for fulfilling _mine."_

Meanwhile, back at the Ketchum house, Delia was currently reading a valentine she had found in her bedroom. "I love you like no one else, and I just wanna thank you for being so special to me all these years, would you be my valentine?" Delia put a hand on her heart and swooned. "Oh Ash honey, you're such a sweet boy."  
_

**A/N: Yep! Ash proposed (albeit sooner than he was hoping) on Singles Awareness Day! I say that only because ****_I _****am single and what couples will call Valentine's Day only makes me aware that I am single. Hence, the name. Anyway...this Valentine's Day contest entry was inspired by the artwork of what many people will probably recognize as the single greatest Pokeshipping artist on the planet...MiyaToriaka. Her piece, titled simply as: ****_Belated Valentine Contest _****(that's ironic to say the least, my contest entry was inspired by ****_her _****contest entry lol) illustrates one of the scenes I wrote in this story. Taiyou, Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
